


New Man

by queenofthegetaway



Series: Divide [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lydia Martin has reverted to her old self, Salty Stiles Stilinski, Shady - Freeform, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: Stiles pens an email to Lydia Martin to give her a piece of his mind."Sincerely,A fucking concerned Stiles"-----or I went a little crazy while listening to Ed Sheeran.





	New Man

Stiles rolled his eyes as another photo popped up on his instagram feed. Lydia hung up on some guy from her university. He was mostly muscle and probably no brain. It was like after they broke up she reverted to freshman year Lydia who wanted popularity over anyone knowing how smart she really was. He really hated the guy. Not even because he was dating Lydia just because he was an asshat. The dude was a dudebro if Stiles had ever seen one. Stiles was about to call her out on it all because a mutual friend had been telling him all about what she was doing. Not to mention every single goddamn time he was in town Lydia tried to hook-up with him behind the dude's back. It had only been a few months since she started seeing Abs-McGee but it boiled Stiles blood the way she acted around him. Also with how often she will message him about the new guy and all the fucking Facebook posts about how "healthy" and "laid-back" their lifestyle was. If living in the gym and eating rabbit food while cheating with every warm-blooded person around them was healthy then whatever. Stiles was so ready to call her out though. He opened up facebook messenger and cracked his fingers before setting down to type:

Dear Lyds,

I would like to start with, what the actual fuck Lydia. Now please don't feel attacked right away. I would like to just state some observations.  
This is the most scientific way I could possibly do this. I know you love science so hopefully this will be easy for you to understand.  
I heard your boyfriend spends a ridiculous amount of money on clothing which I suppose you don't mind because you do the same.  
I also hear that he participates in some bizarre grooming habits but whatever you're probably into a guy with manicured hands and a  
bleached asshole. Were you aware that his tattoos mean that he is an excellent marksman in Polynesian culture? It's weird because I was  
almost certain the guy was white but I mean that spray tan could be a real race I suppose. I'm really not gonna comment on the dudebro  
fashion sense because I don't even know where to begin with that. Also is it true that he tried to get you to dye your hair blonde? Because  
you're strawberry blonde is the only color that would good you and the only color that you should ever have. ALSO! THE! PURSE! WHY?!  
I thought you were better than the European man bag Lyds. The guy carries a purse that's more expensive than the Prada bag Kira sent you from New York last year. Does he think he's in a boyband or something? I mean the sunglasses? Inside? In the winter? At nighttime?

But enough about him let's talk about you. When did you start going to the gym regularly? Or go clubbing? Or cheating on the guy you're  
dating? Lacey was texting me the other night about the guys from the bar? Lydia what's happening? If you wanna talk about it you can call  
my phone.

Sincerely,

A fucking concerned Stiles


End file.
